Naruko The Final Chapters
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This is the Final chapters of the Naruko/Kiba Story Hope you like it! Enjoy : D


Naruko Chapters

26-30 Naruko/Kiba story

Chapter 26

Naruko's sitting outside after the kids have gone to bed looking at the stars in the sky from her new home thinking: Naruto...what happened to us? We were so happy together and now we found our loves and are no longer longing for each other..as tears fall from her eyes..Meanwhile two hours away Naruto's outside on his porch looking at the stars in the sky thinking: I miss you Naruko so much! I know we found our loves but deep inside my heart the love I have for you is still here with me..Gosh we were so happy Naruko! Wish we were meant to be together...Tears fall from his eyes then goes inside his house to go get some sleep. Naruko goes inside her house sees Kiba cleaning up the kitchen: Hey baby how's it going? Kiba: It's going love the kids just all went to bed and they miss their cousin already..Naruko: Awe that's sweet honey! Kiba: yes it is honey and you know? Naruko: What? Kiba: I love it out here! Its so beautiful and peaceful! Naruko: yes it is peaceful outhere! and I love it out here too...They go to bed and while Naruko's sleeping she has a dream about Naruto..In Dream: Naruko! ohh Naruko! I still love you! I want us to get together again! please! I miss you and the kids! Dream ends. Naruko wakes up thinking: Naruto...I love Kiba though...goes back to sleep..Naruto and Shiki go to sleep and while they're sleeping Naruto has a dream about Naruko..In Dream: Naruto...I still love you so much! why aren't we together?! Why?! I love you! dream ends. Naruto wakes up thinking: Naruko! goes back to sleep. The next day Kiba takes the kids to school on his way to work while Naruko works on the drawings in the kids bedrooms...and hears a knock on the door. She gets up to go answer it. When she opens the door Naruto's standing there with tears in his eyes..Naruko: What's the matter?! Naruto: We need to talk Naruko..Naruko: About what? Naruto: About the love we had..Naruko: Oh Naruto...why are you bringing this up now? Naruto: Because I keep having dreams about you Naruko! that's why! Naruko: I've had dreams about you too Naruto...but why?! Naruto: I don't know Naruko I really don't. Naruko without thinking goes to kiss Naruto with her tongue in his mouth..Naruto kisses her back...Naruko: Ohh my love I still love you so much Naruto! and our kids! Naruto: our kids Naruko little Naruto, Sakura, and Kizaka..and I also adore Mizuki and Sasuke too! Naruko crying: I know you do! You're their uncle! Naruto: ha ha I know I am! and Shiki's their Auntie! Naruko: Yep! she sure is! I'm happy for you Naruto! I really am! It's just that the love I had for you is still with me...Naruto: Same with me Naruko..and I'm very happy for you and Kiba! you guys are so wonderful! Naruko: You love us though! Naruto: Well Yes I do I mean you both are total hotties! Naruko: We can't help that he he Naruto: Well I have to get going now but I do plan on coming over more often though! Naruko: Yes you said that when you guys came over the other day..Well careful driving home and tell Shiki Hi for me! Naruto: I will don't worry! leaves to go home. As he drives away he starts to cry really hard wondering why..and Naruko's seeing him drive away from her..thinking: I'll always love you Naruto always then goes inside the house to clean and wait for Kiba and the kids to come home. Naruto arrives home gives Shiki a kiss on the lips and hugs his daughter..Shiki: How'd it go? Naruto: It went fine honey Shiki: Oh good! I'm so glad! Naruto: I am too baby..Shiki: I was thinking honey that since work is so far away from here that we may want to move closer to the job? Naruto: You mean where Naruko and Kiba live at? Shiki: Yes! Hina: Please can we daddy? Naruto: We'll have to look and see if we can find a house honey that's close by them! hina: okay daddy! Angel: Well I see they want to move closer to his sister and her honey! ?: Yes they do I wonder why? Angel: I don't know maybe because of their jobs? ?: Good point! But when is Naruto gonna tell her about "His children"? Angel: He might not ever tell her since he pulled the stunt of making it look like that the kids are Kiba's! ?: I still can't believe he did that! Angel: I can't believe it either and he loves those kids! ?: I know he does but he wants Kiba and his sister to raise them! Angel: I know but still look at Little Naruto! He looks like Naruto but has those marks on his face that Kiba has! ?: I know all of them do though! Angel: I know that! Naruko and Kiba are so good together and are such wonderful parents! ?: Yes I agree they really are! One thing I don't understand is why did they ask each other what happened to their love? Angel: You mean Naruko and Naruto right? ?: yes them I'm just wondering that's all! Angel: I forgot about the history they have...?: I figured that you did...Angel: Hey! It's just that I wanted Naruko to be happy with her love Kiba! and Naruto to be happy with Shiki! ?: I know and they are happy! both couples are happy! So what are you so worried about? Angel: That Naruto and Naruko still love each other...?: Well they have kids together little missy! But Naruto decided to make it look like that little Naruto,Sakura and Kizaka are Kiba's kids instead of his! Angel: Yea I know and that was really low of him to do that but I do know that Kiba loves those kids to death! ?: Yes he does and I'd prefer Kiba as their father over Naruto! Angel smiles: I would too! He's really good with them and loved Naruko to death as she loves him the same way. ?: That's true I agree with that! Angel: I'm happy that you do agree with me! Shiki's preparing dinner when the phone rings and when she answers it Naruko's on the line..Shiki: Hey Naruko! How are you?! Naruko: I'm great! how are you doing? Shiki: Doing good we're gonna be looking for a house near you guys so we won't have to drive so far to work..Naruko: Cool! there are some houses for sale around here! Ohh the kids are gonna love having their cousin Hina around! Shiki: Awe well she misses them alot as you know! Naruko: Yea the kids miss her too..by the way why don't you guys come over this weekend so we can show you some of the houses around here?! Shiki: That woud be great! I'll let your brother know and see you this weekend! Naruko: Okay see you this weekend love you guys! Shiki: Love you too! both hang up. Kiba and the kids arrive home looking really tired..Naruko: You guys look like you've all had a very long day! Naruto: We have mom but it was a good day over all..Kizaka,mizuki and Sakura: Yea it was good but a very long day momma! Naurko: ohh sweetie pies where's your brother? Sasuke: Right here momma! Naruko: oh thank goodness..Kiba: They're all tired honey looks like their teacher wore them out badd this time. Naruko: I wish he wouldn't train them so hard honey..Kiba: I know I think we should go talk to him what do you think? Naruko: I think that would be a good idea love! ohh I love you so much Kiba! Kiba: I love you too my beautiful! they kiss with their tongues in each other's mouths as they both moan...ohh baby I've missed you today..Naruko: I've missed you too baby...Kiss again..Mizuki: Mommy? Naruko: yes honey? Mizuki: Um we were teased today..Kiba: What? you guys were teased? Kizaka and Sakura: Yes we were only because our hair! the girls cry...ohh sweethearts I'm sorry..Naruko: I am too loves..Sasuke and Naruto walk in saying: And nobody would let us stand up for them either! Kiba: Why not? Sasuke: Because Sensei said so and we feel really badd..They hear a knock on the door and the kids stay by their parents as they open the door..and see Sakura and Kakashi at the door..Naruko: Oh my gosh! Sakura! Kakashi! long time no see! Kiba: Hey there! long time! Sakura: Yes it has been a long time you guys! How are you? Kiba: Doing good! Kakashi: Glad to hear that you guys! Naruko: So what brings you guys by here? Sakura: We wanted to come and apologize to the kids for what happened today..Kiba and Naruko: You guys are they're teachers?! Kakashi and Sakura: Guilty! Little Naruto and Sasuke come out along with Sakura, Kizaka and Mizuki saying: Auntie Sakura! Uncle Kasi?! Sakura: hi you guys! the kids go hug them tight..Naruko: ohh they must of not known it was you guys..Kakashi: No they didn't we had hats on today and all that so they didn't know..Little Naruto: Did you guys bust the boys who were making fun of our sisters? Sakura: Yes we did sweetheart they got in trouble for teasing your sisters which I don't stand for at all! Sakura,Kizaka and Mizuki: Thank you guys! Sakura: ohh you're welcome sweethearts! ohh we love you guys so much! Kakashi: Yes we do! Kids: But we need alot of help with training...Sakura: We know you guys do and so anytime you guys wanna go out to the fields we can okay? Kids: Okay! the kids hug them tight..Naruko and Kiba: They love you guys you know..Kakashi: Yea we know they do and we love them too! Sakura: I love those girls cuz they have my attitude! Naruko: ohh yess they do Sakura..Sakura: Well you guys we're expecting..Naruko and Kiba: congrats! you guys! Kakashi: thank you! we're very excitied! Sakura: yes we are! Kids: yay! another cousin! Sakura and kakashi laugh...Ohh they're all so adorable! We love having them in our class please know that you guys..Naruko: We know you guys do and they like your class too! Sakura and kakashi: We'll you guys at school tomorrow! Kids: See you at school Love you! Sakura and Kakashi: Love you too! they leave to go home. While they are walking home Sakura's feeling so happy and so is her love Kakashi..they arrive home and once the door gets closed they kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths moaning..Sakura: ohh Kashi..I love you so much baby...Kakashi: I love you too honey...as he takes off her jacket along with her shirt and drops in on the floor in their bedroom...and Sakura does the same to Kakashi..then goes down on him ah! ohh baby..oh damn! ahh feels soo good! love the way you suck...Sakura stands up kisses him on the lips as he goes to suck on her breasts as she moans..then enters her vagina thrusting deep..Sakura: Ahh! ah! ah! ohh Kashi! ohh yess! ah! baby! ah! kashi! ahhh! they both cumm..Kakashi: ohh that was wonderful my love! Sakura: yes it was my love! joining me in the shower? Kakashi smiles: Of course! they go into the shower washing their bodies then pins Sakura against the shower wall kissing her..Sakura: ah! Kashi...Love you so much baby...Kakashi: ohh Sakura I love you too. They get out of the shower and climb into bed kissing each other...Kiba: This is really good honey! Kids: yes it is momma! Naruko: thanks you guys! glad you like your dinner! They all finish eating and the kids wash thier dishes and put them on the rack as their parents finish cleaning up the kitchen. Kiba: You guys take your showers? Kids: yes we did daddy! Kiba: Okay sweethearts! Naruko: Gosh I love living here love! Kiba: I do too beautiful! they kiss each other then Kiba carries her upstairs to their bedroom and lays her gently on the bed..taking off each other's clothes. Naruko: damn! you're so hott baby! wow...Kiba: You're beautiful Naruko! Naruko blushes: Awe you're so sweet my love..kisses him on the lips with her tongue in his mouth..Kiba: ohh beautiful you make me so happy...Naruko: You make me happy too handsome! they kiss each other again with Kiba licking her neck then sucking on her breasts..ah! oh baby...mmm enters her vagina thrusting deep..ahh! ahh! ohh baby! ah! ah! ohh Kiba! ah! ohh feels soo goood! ah! love feeling you inside me! ah! Kiba: You feel good baby! ohh I love you so much Naruko! tears fall from his eyes..Naruko: I love you too Kiba very much tears also fall from her eyes..as they kiss each other again..falling alseep cuddling with each other. Hina goes to sleep in her room while Naruto and Shiki get ready to go to bed also..Shiki: You look tired love..Naruto: I am tired honey been a long day and also I hope that we'll find a house Near Kiba and my sister..Shiki: Yes I hope so too honey.

Chapter 27

The next day Naruko wakes up to someone knocking on the door..Naruko thinking: Who in the world could this be so early in the morning ugh! When she opens the door she sees Naruto standing in the doorway. Naruko: Naruto! What are you doing here? Naruto: Well I was just stopping by to say hello that's all! Naruko: Really Naruto? Naruto: Yes really geez. Naruko: Hold on! goes to brush her teeth then comes back to the door..So what's going on? Naruto: What do you mean? Naruko: I mean what's the real reason you stopped by? Naruto whispers: Because I want to kiss you Naruko...Naruko: Um you're with Shiki remember? Naruto: I know but as you know I still love you Naruko. Naruko whispers: Why are you doing this? Naruto whispers: Because I know you still feel the same way...Naruko: Have a good day at work and I understand you guys are wanting to live closer to your jobs? Naruto: Yes we do it's too far of a drive for us..Naruko: You guys will find a house around here besides there's alot that are for sale right now. Naruto: I see that! moves closer to Naruko...Naruko: Um what are you doing? Naruto: Kissing you...Kisses her on the lips...Naruko: Come by later if you can..Naruto: I will..leaves to go to work. Naruko standing there thinking: I love Kiba though more than anything..closes the door and gets the kids ready for school and makes their and Naruto: breakfast was good today momma! Naruko: thanks you guys! Kizaka,Sakura and Mizuki: You're welcome mommy! Kiba: okay you guys are you ready to go? Sasuke and Naruto: Yes we are daddy! Girls: Yep! Kiba: Okay let's go! Naruko: Bye you guys love you! All: Love you too! Kiba takes the kids to school then goes to work where he sees Naruto and Shiki. Naruto: Hey Kiba! Kiba: Hey you guys how's it going? Shiki: Going good Kiba! Kiba: that's good! They all go to their stations to work. Then around lunch time Naruto tells Kiba and Shiki that he needs to leave to go check on Hina so Naruto leaves but he goes right to Kiba and Naruko's house. He stops at the school to check on Hina first then stops at Kiba and Naruko's house. Naruko opens the door: Um Hi Naruto what brings you here?! Naruto: Well you told me to come by later..Naruko: I meant after work silly! Naruto: Oh well excuse me sis! Naruko: How's Hina doing? Naruto: She's doing good she seems to like the school here! Naruko: That's good to hear! Naruto pins Naruko against the wall Kissing her on the lips..Ah! what are you doing...Naruto: I'm just kissing you Naruko..Naruko: Why? Naruto: Because I still love you is why...Naruko with tears in her eyes: Ohh Naruto go to Shiki..Naruto: I'm still in love you Naruko! Leaves to go back to work and Naruko's standing by the door thinking: He's crazy! I love Kiba! and he loves Shiki! I wish he would just stop this! closes the door and goes about her business. Naruto arrives back to work goes to kiss Shiki on the lips..Shiki: How was Hina? Naruto: She's doing okay honey! Shiki: I'm so glad! I just hope that she'll like this school! Kiba: She will and besides she has her cousins who go there..Shiki: True! Then Naruko shows up to suprise Kiba wearing a very "sexy" outfit..Naruto thinking: Damn! I want her so badd...Kiba: Hey love! Naruko: Hey baby how's it going? Kiba: It's going baby...damn you look hott. Naruko: Thanks babe..gives him a kiss with her tongue in his mouth..Are you able to come home? Kiba: Yes! I'll just go tell Gai that I'm leaving! Goes to tell Gai that he's leaving for the day then he leaves with Naruko to go home. Shiki sneaks over to Naruto's work area and goes down on him..Naruto: Ohh yess...looks down and sees Shiki...Hey love..that feels really good. Shiki smiles: Well shall I suck some more? Naruto: Sure baby..Shiki sucks on his cock some more as he tries really hard not to moan. Shiki: Are you okay baby? Naruto: Ohh yess love the way you suck baby..Then Gai comes out from his office saying that everyone can go home early today and everyone cheered! Kiba and Naruko arrive home with the children in tow and all go inside to do their homework. Kiba: When you're done with your homework kids we'll watch some movies and have pizza! Kids: Yay! The kids get their homework done and Sasuke and little Naruto walk out to the living room with their sleeping bags and pillows. Kiba: Be thankful its a friday night guys! Naruto: We're happy that is daddy..Kiba: I love you guys so much! then comes Sakura, Kizaka, and Mizuki with their pillows..Naruko: Ohh are you girls gonna be okay without blankets? Kizaka: Yes we'll be okay mommy..Naruko thinking: I love these kids they're my world! I just wish Naruto would confess that they're his kids too! But I'm more happy because Kiba took them in and loves them more than anything. They all sit down getting ready to watch the movie when the pizza arrives and all the kids go to the table ready to eat as Kiba and Naruko serve the pizza to the kids and for themselves. Naruto and Shiki along with Hina drive home feeling very tired and exhausted..Shiki: I'm so tired of having to drive so far to work honey! Naruto: I am too honey.. it's wearing us out and poor Hina's always so tired. Shiki: I know honey I just hope that we find a new home soon..Naruto: Me too baby..They arrive home then all go straight to bed until the phone rings and it's someone calling them in regards to a home their intrested in..Naruto calls the realtor back. Realtor: Hello Mr. Uzumaki I was calling because I have some really good news for you! Naruto smiling: And what's the good news? Realtor: They accepted the bid you guys put on the house! Naruto: Yay! I'm so happy! Realtor: So all we need to do is the paperwork and the house is yours! Naruto: Thank you so much sir! Realtor: You're welcome! Both hang up. Shiki: What is it honey? Naruto: Well they accepted our bid on the house near my sister and Kiba! Shiki: Yay! I'm so happy! Can't wait to move! Naruto: Me either! Hina: And me too! Naruto: Let's get some sleep okay? Hina: Okay daddy! good night! Shiki: Good night sweetheart! Hina goes to bed then Naruto and Shiki go to sleep too. The next day Naruto wakes up with Shiki by his side with a smile on his face when deep down he's still in love with Naruko..Shiki: Good morning honey what's wrong? Naruto: Nothing's wrong just can't wait to move! Shiki: That makes two of us! Hina walks into their room saying: I can't wait to live close to my cousins and go to the same school as them! Naruto: I know sweetheart! The phone rings and Naruto goes to answer it but when he says hello its Naruko on the other line..Naruko: Um Naruto are you there?! Naruto: Yes I'm here sorry about that we're just anxious to move! Naruko: I bet you guys are! I don't know how you guys make that drive everyday though! Naruto: Well we just somehow manage that's all! Shiki yells: Hi Naruko! Naruko: Tell her I said hello! Naruto: I will and why is your voice so low? Naruko: Because everyone else is asleep still! Naruto: Oh okay sorry Naruko: oh no it's fine Naruto no worries it's just that I thought about what you said yesterday..Naruto: Okay and? Naruko: I still have feelings for you Naruto! But I love Kiba so much that I can hardly stand it! Naruto: I know you do and that's one of the reasons I can't wait to move! Naruko: You're bad my brother! Naruto: So are you sis! Naruko: Well let us know if you guys need help with moving okay? Naruto: Okay we will! Love you sis! Naruko: Love you too Brother! they both hang up and then Kiba walks into the kitchen with his hair all messed up..hey honey sleep well? Kiba: Yes I did my love how are you? Naruko: fine just happy to see you darling! Kiba: Aww honey I love you! Mizuki: good morning momma and daddy! Naruko: Good morning sweetheart! how'd you sleep? Mizuki: great! then comes Kizaka, Sakura along with Sasuke and Naruto. Naruko and Kiba: Good morning sweethearts! Kids: Good morning mom and dad! naruko: How'd you guys sleep? Kids: Great mom! Kiba: Boy you guys are in a good mood today...Naruto: Yes we are! Naruko: Well you guys your Uncle Naruto and Shiki found a house out here! Kids: yay! Kiba: That's wonderful! Least they won't have to make that ridiculous of a drive everyday like they have been! Naruko: I know Naruto just called this morning telling me how excited they are! Kiba: I bet they are honey! gives Naruko a kiss on the lips..Naruko: I love you so much honey! Kiba: i love you too beautiful! Naruko smiles then goes to make breakfast for everyone as the kids set the table and sit in the chairs waiting for the food to get done..Shiki's making some breakfast when the phone rings with the realtor on the other line telling them that they can move into their house! Shiki: I will tell my him thank you so much for letting us know! Realtor: You're welcome Shiki! Hangs up the phone. Shiki: Honey! Naruto: Yes honey? Shiki: the realtor just called and said we can move into our new house! Hina walks into the kitchen just hearing what her mother had said. Shiki: Good morning sweetie! Hina: Good morning mom! good morning dad! Naruto: Good morning honey! did you hear what your mother was telling me? Hina: That we got the house and can move into it? Naruto: Yes. Hina: yay! I'm so happy! no more long drives! Naruto: You can say that again! I'm so relieved! Shiki: I am too dear! The phone rings again and this time Naruto picks it up saying: hello? Kushina: Hi sweetie! how's it going? Naruto: It's going we got the house and get to move in! Kushina: That's wonderful Naruto! You get to live closer to Naruko! Naruto: Yes we do mom! How's dad? Kushina: Um that's what I was calling you about honey he's fallen sick and is in the hospital..Naruto: Ohh no how's he doing? Kushina: He's doing okay but anyways get here when you guys can okay? Naruto: okay mom see you soon! Kushina: Okay honey bye! Naruto hangs up with tears in his eyes..Shiki: What's wrong honey?! Naruto: My dad's in the hospital sick..Shiki: ohh noo Hina: Grandpa gonna be okay? Naruto: I hope he will be! Hina: Me too daddy! They finish their food as Shiki washes the dishes then goes to pack some clothes for them..Naruto: Can't believe he's sick again..Shiki hugging Naruto: I'm sorry honey..I can't believe it either! Hina walks into the kitchen with her suitcase..You ready to go Hina? Hina: Yes I am I packed what I need so I'm good. Shiki: Okay sweetie lets get ready to go then. They load up their car with their suitcases as Naruto calls Naruko telling her that they're coming out..Naruko: Okay and yes I just heard about dad..Naruto: How are you holding up? Naruko: I'm holding up okay how about you? Naruto: I'm alright we'll be there in about an hour or so since there's no traffic. Naruko: Okay see you then! Minato: You call the kids? Kushina: yes I did honey..Minato: Okay love..Kushina: They're gonna be mad at us for lying to them! Minato: I know dear but I'm sure they'll be happy when we tell them the real news! Kushina: Oh yea! I can just see Naruko looking at us like we're crazy! Minato: ha ha ha Tsunade: Oh they'll be fine you guys! Kushina: You sure? Tsunade: Yes I think...Kushina: Yea that's what we're afraid of. Tsunade: Well they'll live! Kushina: Um we're talking about Naruto and Naruko here Tsunade! Tsunade: I know we are! Naruto and Shiki arrive at naruko and kiba's house..Hina gets out of the car to go knock on the door and Naruko opens the door..naruko: Hey Hina! so good to see you! Hina: Hi auntie! hugs Naruko then goes inside looking for her cousins. Shiki: Hi Naruko how are you? Naruko: Doing okay just wondering what's going on with my dad? Shiki: yea Naruto's wondering the same thing..Naruko: What's wrong Shiki? Shiki: I'm just concerned about your father that's all. Naruko: yea I am too gives Shiki a hug...Shiki: thanks Naruko..Naruko: You're welcome but you seen tense! Shiki blushing: Um tense? Naruko: yes you seem tense...are you okay? Shiki: Yes I'm alright Naruko don't worry. Naruko: Okay well let's go inside so you can relax after that long drive. Naruto: Oh don't say hi to me sis! Naruko: Hi brother! Naruto whispers in her ear: Love you with all my heart baby..Naruko blushes: Love you too brother! Kiba: Hey you guys! good to see you! Shiki and Naruto: Good to see you too! Kiba: well come relax you guys you've had a long drive! Naruto whispers to Kiba: I want you. Kiba blushing: well didn't think you did..Naruto: I do though baby..Kiba: have you heard from Kushina? Naruto: Nope not yet and I'm starting to think something's up...Naruko: What makes you think that? Naruto: Because mom hasn't called us is why! Naruko: Okay! geez! I'll call her then gosh! Naruto: Well I'm just worried that's all! Naruko: And you don't think that I am?! Kiba: ohh honey..wraps his arms around her..Naruko: ohh Kiba I'm so worried baby! Kiba: I know you are honey..Naruko calls her mother...Kushina: Hello? Naruko: Mom? Kushina: Naruko! Did your brother get there? Naruko: Yes mother he's here with Hina and Shiki..Kushina: Ohh Naruko why did you guys end up with other people?! Naruko: Mother! You know why! Now what's going on with daddy?! Kushina: Um we're gonna have a baby...Naruko: What?! Are you serious?! Naruto: What's wrong?! Naruko: Mom's pregnant Naruto! Naruto faints. Shiki: Oh my gosh! Naruto! tries to wake him up..Naruko: Oh dear this really got him! Kiba: Yes it did beautiful! Sakura, Kizaka: Momma what's wrong with Uncle Naruto?! Naruko: oh he fainted you guys..Kizaka: wow he sure did!

Chapter 28

Naruto wakes up from fainting with everyone looking at him wondering what happened? Naruto: You alright Uncle? Sasuke: Yea you okay? Naruto: Yes I'm alright guys thanks for asking..thinking: Gosh I miss these guys so much! and to think that I let Kiba raise my kids! Naruko: They've gotten big you know? mother's pregnant..Naruto: Say what?! Naruko: Our mother's pregnant Naruto! Naruto: Wait I need to call mom and dad on this one! Calls their parents and Kushina tells him the news...Wow! mom and dad! Minato: Yes we were shocked too son but now you guys are gonna have a little sibling! Naruto thinking: Ohh boy not sure what to say..Naruko: I'm not sure what to say either so we're both in the same boat. Naruto: Well sis are they coming by here? Naruko: How would I know they didn't tell me anything! Shiki: Naruko calm down and I thought I was the one who was tense! Naruko: Well you were Shiki! Shiki: Just saying Naruko! Then they hear a knock on the door. Naruko goes to open the door and it's her parents..Naruko: Hi mom and dad! come on in! Minato: Okay! ohh there's my grandchildren! Kushina: Ohh my sweetie pies are growing up! Minato: Yes they are my dear...and we're gonna have another child of our own..Kushina: yes we are honey..Shiki: Congratulations! Kushina: thank you Shiki..Naruko: If you need anything mom let me know okay? Kushina: Thanks sweetheart! Kizaka: Can we call the new baby our cousin? or something? Just wondering. Kushina: Good question Kizaka and Sakura what do you think? Sakura: Well I was thinking the same thing..Mizuki: I was too sis I don't know why though...Minato: It's okay for you guys to ask that question because we're kind of wondering ourselves! Naruto: So this is why you guys called us out here? Kushina: Yes Naruto and also we're gonna need your help when I have the baby..Naruko thinking: Oh no! The nine tails! Naruto: What's wrong sis? Naruko whispers to Naruto: The nine tails! Naruto's eyes go big..Kushina: Now you guys know why we need your help when the baby's born..Naruko: But Naruto and I both have that too mom! Kushina: I know you guys do and we're not sure if this child's gonna have it or not because according to our family history its only two that get it and it doesn't get passed down unless you're a true vessel. Naruko and none of us are right? Kushina: No and be greatful for that you guys! Naruko: Yea we are mom and dad. Naruto: Um sis may I talk to you for a minute? Naruko: Oh what is it now?! They go into the other room and Naruto closes the door staring at her..Are you okay? Naruto walks up to her kissing her on the lips. Naruto: Please Naruko don't be mad it's just that I'm still in love with you and I always have been ever since we've been apart from each other. Naruko: Ohh Naruto why are you saying this now? Naruto: Because when Shiki and I move out here I wanna come see you Naruko...Naruko: Naruto! Kisses her again with his tongue in her mouth as she moans..Ah! Naruto: Ohh you liked that huh? Naruko: You hush! Naruto: He he he see you still have feelings for me too don't you Naruko? Naruko with tears in her eyes: Oh gosh well we have children together...Naruto: I know we do but they belong with you and Kiba! Then without thinking Naruko kisses Naruto back with her tongue in his mouth...ohh naruko...Naruko: Oh no we can't we just can't...Naruto: Why? Naruko: We're in love with other people and have children by them is why! Naruto: I don't care! I still love you Naruko! and when I move out here you'll be seeing alot more of me! Naruko with tears in her eyes: Ohh Naruto...When do you guys move in? Naruto: This weekend...Naruko: Are you serious?! Naruto: yes I am and I can't wait to have you in my arms Naruko..Naruko: And to think we have another sibling on the way. Naruto: Yes we do sis! Shiki: Um Naruko? Are you guys available to help us move? Naruko: Um I think we are I have to talk to Kiba and the kids though okay? Shiki: Okay well let me know! Naruko: Okay! walks up to Shiki..You look tense what's wrong? Shiki: I don't know I guess the drive and everything has gotten me really stressed out..Naruko: Well when you guys move out here you won't have to worry about making a long drive to take Hina to school or to work! Shiki: Thats true but still...Naruko: Okay it looks like we need to go for a walk..Shiki: Thanks Naruko! They go for a walk talking to each other non stop..Naruko: Well I think its great that you guys are moving closer! Just so you'll be closer to work at least. Shiki: Yea really that will take some weight off my shoulders..Naruko: I'm sure it will Shiki! Besides you and Naruto will be much happier too! Shiki: Yea true so will Hina! Naruko: Yep! Shiki: Oh wow this is a pretty trail! naruko: yes it is Kiba and I walk through here once in a while..Shiki: Really? naruko: Yep! so Shiki are you alright? Shiki: Yea I'm okay why? Naruko: Just asking that's all..Shiki: Um Naruko? I don't mean to sound like this but you're very pretty and attractive woman...Naruko blushing: um uh thank you Shiki so are you! Shiki: Thanks Naruko! I can see why Kiba loves you so much! Naruko: I love him more than anything! Shiki: I know that's how I feel about Naruto! Naruko: I can tell you guys are crazy about each other! Well let's head back now. Shiki: Okay! They walk back to the house and see that Minato and Kushina are there waiting for their Daughter to get back..Kushina: Hi sweetheart! Naruko: Hey mom! Hi daddy! so what's happening? Kushina: Can I talk to you alone Naruko? Naruko: Okay mom! They go into the other room and Kushina sits in a chair as Naruko takes a seat on the loveseat. Kushina: Now Naruko I know you've found true love with Kiba and everything but I think you and Naruto are still in love with each other...Naruko: What?! Oh mother not this again! Kushina: Naruko! You know that I'm right! Naruko: No you're not! I love Kiba! I always have! Kushina: Why are you lying to yourself sweetheart? Naruko: I'm not lying to myself mother..the one thing I know to be true is that Kiba and I belong together! And I have no Idea why you and Dad have this thing about wanting Naruto and I to get together when we're happy with other people! Minato: Oh Naruko! You've always been the hard head of the two of you! Naruko: well someone has to be! I mean of course I love Naruto! He's my brother! but I love Kiba! leaves the room to be with Kiba. Kushina: I still think that her and Naruto are in love with each other..Minato: I do too honey and we need to get them together alone somehow...Kushina: Yes we do honey but how? Minato: Not sure how dear. Kiba: Hey beautiful you okay? Naruko: Yes I'm fine love it's just that my parents are driving me nuts! Kiba: I'm sorry sweetheart but understand that your mother's hormones are out of whack..Naruko: Yea they sure are babe! Shiki: Can I ask you guys something if you don't mind? Naruko and Kiba: Sure! What is it you wanna ask us? Shiki shaking: Why does your son look so much like Naruto? Naruko: Its because of me Shiki and you have nothing to worry about okay? Shiki: Okay you guys thanks! walks away...Kiba: What she ask that for?! Naruko: I don't know honey but you know they're our kids so who cares what anyone thinks! Kiba: Yes who cares babe! Besides we're their parents! Naruko: Yes we are Kiba my love! Kiba: She had no business asking us that! Naruko: No she didn't have the right to ask that...Little Naruto along with Sasuke and their sisters come walking to their parents with tears in their eyes..What's wrong?! Sakura: Shiki called us bad names cries..Naruko: What the heck?! Kiba: Okay she had no right to talk to you guys like that! so we're gonna go talk to Naruto okay? Kids: Thanks mom and dad! Kiba and Naruko go to talk to Naruto but Shiki's by his side..Naruko: Can we talk to you guys for a minute? Naruto and Shiki: Sure! They go into the other room and close the door in case of yelling..Kiba: What the heck is going on?! Naruto: What do you mean? Naruko: Our children came to us crying really hard saying that you called them some bad names Shiki! Anger rages in Shiki's eyes as she says: Yes I called those little pests little shits so what! Why should I even care about those little brats when the only child I care about is my Hina! Kiba: Don't you dare say that about my children! Shiki: And you know what Naruko and Kiba?! You guys are sleazy and pathedic! and Naruko you're a whore! Naruto and Kiba: Don't you dare call her that! Shiki: Well she is you guys! Kiba: No she is not she's a wonderful mother and the love of my life! Shiki: She's still a slut Kiba! Naruto: Don't you ever talk to my sister like that again you hear me?! Shiki: I can talk to her any way that I want asshole! Naruto: Get away from me Shiki before I do something that I'm gonna regret...Shiki: By the way Naruto? Hina isn't yours...walks away. Angel: Oh no! Why is she doing this? ?: Could it be Shikamaru saying those awful things? Angel: No It can't be him saying that least I don't think so...and saying that little Hina isn't his?! Is there something that I don't know?! ?: She cheated on him because Naruto was told that he wasn't able to produce sperm anymore..Angel: Oh no! poor Naruto...?: What are we gonna do to fix this? Angel: I don't know maybe talk some sense into Shiki? ?: We could try that but I'm not sure if that's gonna even work.. Angel: We gotta do something to turn that stubborn woman around..?: What would you suggest? Then they hear Shikamaru's voice saying: How could someone be so cold to those kids? I'd never be like that to them! I would of had spoiled them to death and loved them as if they were my own..ohh I miss Naruto so much...Angel: How bout we send you back? Shikah? Shikamaru: I thought I couldn't go back because of the way I died? ?: Well I kind of did some minor repairs on the body..Shikamaru: Ohh thanks you guys so much...Angel: When you wake up back on earth you're gonna be in the hospital coming out of a coma okay? Shikamaru: Okay..Then out of nowhere Shiki disappears into thin air as Shikamaru wakes up in his hospital bed with Tsunade and Sakura staring at him..Shikamaru: where am I? Tsunade: You're in the hospital Shika and we're so happy you came out of your coma! Sakura: yes we are! Shikamaru: Where's Naruto? Sakura: I can go get him for you but just know that he thought you had passed away...Shikamaru: Okay I understand. Tsunade: How do you feel? Shikamaru: I feel okay Tsunade I just wanna see Naruto..Sakura arrives at Naruko's house knocking on the door as Naruto answers the door..Naruto: Hey Sakura! long time no see! Sakura: Yes it has been a long time Naruto and I need you to come with me to the hospital..Naruto: What for? Sakura: you'll see when we get there! Naruto: How did I know you were gonna say that?! Sakura arrives at the hospital along with Naruto and they go in the elevator to Shikamaru's Hospital room..Sakura: Okay we're here! Naruto: We're going towards Shikamaru's room why? Sakura: You'll see! They get to his room and Naruto sees Shikamaru laying in the bed with his eyes open as tears fall from his eyes..Shikamaru: Naruto? Naruto: Shika! ohh baby I'm so happy you're okay! Shikamaru: Yes I'm okay my love..Naruto: I love you so much! I missed you! Shikamaru: I love you too and I missed you too..

Chapter 29

Shikamaru: Can I ask you something Naruto? Naruto: Sure what do you want to ask me? Shikamaru: How are the kids? Naruto with tears in his eyes: I didn't think you would remember them but they're doing really good babe! In fact they're growing up before our eyes! Shikamaru: Wow! so when can we go see Naruko? Naruto: As soon as you get released from the hospital dear..Tsunade: Well I guess he can go home tomorrow morning Naruto is that okay with you? Naruto smiles: Yes it's fine with me! Sakura whispers: how in the world did he remember the kids?! Naruto whispers: I don't know how he did Sakura..Sakura: Well just wait til your sister and Kiba see him. Naruto: I know they're gonna be in shock! Sakura: Good luck with that Naruto and I'm gonna go home and tell my Kashi that Shikamaru's out of his coma! Naruto: Okay tell him hello! Sakura: I will! she leaves to go home as Naruto goes back into his loves hospital room to be with him. Shikamaru: Naruto? Naruto: Yes love? Shikamaru: I want to spend the rest of our lives together..Naruto: Oh shika! I do too! I love you so much! they kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths as Tsunade walks into the room and they pull away from each other..Tsuande: I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but here is the release papers for Shikamaru's discharge from the hospital..Naruto: Thanks Tsunade! Tsunade: You're welcome but Shikamaru we're so glad your back! Shikamaru: I am too Tsunade! Tsunade walks out the room to get instructions for Naruto. Naruto: We get to go home babe...Shikamaru: Yes we do my love. Tsunade gives Naruto the papers and she releases Shikamaru from the hosptial and Naruto takes him home so they can have some time alone with each other. Naruto opens the door to let Shikamaru inside and once he closes the door Shikamaru turns around and kisses him on the lips..Naruto: Ohh Shika I'm so happy you're home! Shikamaru crying: I am too honey! let's take a shower and go to bed sound good? Naruto: Yes that sounds great! They go take a shower then come from the bathroom to their bedroom and climb into bed together...Shikamaru: ohh so good to be home! Naruto: Yes! I'm so happy to have you back! Shikamaru: I'm happy to be back to you and to our life together! Naruto: Me too my love...holds Shikamaru in his arms as they both fall asleep together..Sakura makes it home after rushing out of the hospital to go tell Kakashi that Shikamaru's out of his coma...Kakashi: Hi babe you sound like you're out of breath! Sakura: I am out of the breath honey I rushed home from the hospital because I want to tell you that Shikamaru came out of his coma! Kakashi: That's wonderful honey! How's Naruto? Sakura: He's very happy! Kakashi: I'm glad to hear that..Sakura: I am too gives him a kiss on the lips as their tongues go into each others mouths as they both moan...Sakura: Oh Kashi...I love you so much...Kaksahi: I love you too my cherry blossom..Sakura: Ready to go to sleep babe? Kakashi: Yes I am my dear! They go to their bedroom kissing each other non stop along with taking each others clothes off..Sakura: ah! Kashi we're not gonna make it to the bed love..Kakashi: Ohh baby I couldn't help myself..Sakura: It's fine love..damn you're hot...Kakashi: You are too! Sakura goes down on him sucking on his hard rod...ah! ohh Sakura...dammit! love the way you suck it...ahh! Sakura stands up from sucking kissing him on the lips with her tongue as he removes the rest of her clothes...Sakura: ah! Kashi..ohh baby...ahh! Kakashi carries her to the bedroom and lays her gently on the bed..kissing her on the lips and sucking on her breasts..ahh! ohh Kashi...Kakashi: I'm so happy we're together love...Sakura: I am too Kashi ohh I love you so much! kisses him on the lips as he enters her thrusting deep inside..ah! ah! ohh yess..Ah! oh Kashi! Kakashi: Ohh Sakura I wanna marry you! Sakura smiles: I wanna marry you too my love...They kiss each other then fall asleep in each others arms..Minato: What's wrong Naruko? Naruko: Nothing really dad...Minato: Now tell me the truth sweetheart are you still in love with your brother? Naruko: Dad I love Kiba he's my everything...Minato: You said that about Naruto too if I recall? Naruko: I never said that about him?! Why are you dwelling in this?! Minato: Because I know that you two love each other still! and your mother senses the same thing I do! Naruko: Oh my gosh you guys are driving me crazy! ugh! geez leave it alone you guys! please! Minato: Oh well it's getting to you huh? Naruko: Hush dad! Kiba walks in...Kiba honey what's going on? Kiba: Nothing love just looking for you that's all..Naruko: You found me my love and my father's driving me nuts with some crazy delusions! Kiba: Oh boy! what's he saying? Naruko: That I'm in love with my brother! And the one I'm in love with is you and only you Kiba! Kiba: They need to just snap out of that! Naruko: Yes they do dear! gives her father a dirty look and leaves the room with Kiba..Minato thinking: Just you wait Naruko one day you will realize that Naruto's the one you love...The kids approach their parents with tears in their eyes..Naruko: What's wrong sakura, Kizaka and mizuki? Kizaka: Mommy we scared...Kiba: Scared of what girls? Sakura: That shiki's gonna hurt us! Naruko: Oh no she not she's vanished you guys I don't think that we have to worry about her anymore..Kiba: Nope you guys don't. Mizuki: Thanks mom and dad! they smile and go back into their bedroom to go back to sleep as Naruko and Kiba go to their bedroom..Kiba: Ohh baby I'm so happy! Naruko: I am too love and I love you so much...Kiba: I love you too beautiful..Everyone in the house goes to sleep but Kizaka, Sakura and Mizuki are having a hard time sleeping then little Hina walks into their bedroom crying...Mizuki: What's the matter Hina? Hina: Where's my daddy? Sakura: He went to the hospital to see somebody. Hina: Really? Kizaka: Yes you're dad went to see somebody there Hina besides you have us your cousins along with our parents..Hina smiles: True and I love it here! Sakura: Awe we like having you here Hina! Suddenly Kiba and Naruko walk into the girls room with worried looks on their faces..Naruko: What's the matter? We heard you girls crying? Kizaka: We're having a hard time sleeping mom...Sakura: Yes we are..Mizuki: We also had nightmares mommy and daddy...then Hina came into our room crying too..Naruko: What's the matter Hina? Hina: I miss my daddy..Kiba: He'll be back in the morning Hina okay? Hina: Okay Unlce Kia and Aunt Naruk..Kiba: No matter how old you kids are you're always gonna be our babies..Girls: We know dad! oh oh... Kizaka: What sis? Sakura: Our parents fell asleep on our floor. Mizuki: Oh no! Sakura, Kizaka, Mizuki all laugh..then all go to sleep. The next day Naruto wakes up with Shikamaru by his side smiling at him..Naruto: Good morning love...Shikamaru: Good morning baby..They both get out of bed to brush their teeth then give each other a good morning kiss. Shikamaru: Are we gonna go see the kids today? Naruto: Yes we are honey..Shikamaru: Ohh I'm so excited! Naruto: Aww you're so cute when you smile babe! Shikamaru blushes as they both get some clothes on and walk over to his parents house to see Naruko and the kids. Naruko wakes up along with Kiba and find themselves surrounded by their daughters and sons along with Hina. Naruko: Wow they all came in here...Kiba: yes they did and you know they're still our babies..Naruko: Yes they are now let's get to our bedroom so we can go get dressed..Kiba: Good Idea Beautiful! They quietly leave the girls room and go back to their bedroom to get some clothes on til they're caught by Kushina and Minato at the bottom of the stairs. Kushina: Good morning lovebirds! Naruko: Good morning mom and dad! Minato: Good morning you two! Kiba: Good morning Kushina and Minato! Kushina: Where are you guys going? Naruko: To our room to put some regular clothes on! Minato: Okay gosh! As Kiba and Naruko walk up stairs to their room they hear the front door open then turn around to the shock of seeing Naruto and Shikamaru...Naruko: Shikamaru! You came out of your coma! Shikamaru: yes I did Naruko and I am so happy! Kiba: Wow we were all so worried! so glad to see you out of the hospital though! Naruto: I am too you guys! Naruko: I know you are brother...Naruto whispers to Naruko: I am happy and I still want you...Naruko whispers: You have Shikamaru now...and I'm so happy for you guys! Naruto: Thanks sis and Kiba! Suddenly Naruto, Sasuke, Mizuki, Sakura, Kizaka and Hina come out and see Shikamaru with Naruto..The girls walk up to Shikamaru with the boys passing them and hugging Shikamaru tight. Shikamaru: I'm so happy to see you guys! Naruto and Sasuke: We all are too! Then little Hina goes up to Shikamaru saying: Hi I'm Hina..Shikamaru: Hi Hina I'm Shikamaru..Hina says something that touches everyones heart..Hina: Will you be my mommy? Shikamaru with tears in his eyes: I'd love to be your mother sweetie...Naruto with tears in his eyes too: Ohh Hina we love you so much! Hina: Love you too daddy and mommy he he he. Naruko: Aw Shika she loves you! Shikamaru: And I love her and the rest of you guys! All: Awe you're so cool Shika! Shikamaru smiles as he puts his arms around Naruto holding him in his arms. Kushina: Awe everyone is so happy its so nice! Naruko: Yes it is nice mother and the kids are all happy too! Minato: They sure are! Kizaka: Hey Uncle Naruto? Naruto: yes? Mizuki and Sakura: Are you guys going to get married? Sasuke and Naruto: Are you guys? Naruto: Um uh we'll let you guys know okay? Kids: Okay and don't take too long! Naruto: ha ha ha we won't. Shikamaru: I think we need to set a date dear...Naruto: Yes I think you're right babe...Naruko hears what the kids are asking Naruto and Shikamaru..chuckles then feels an ache in her heart...thinking: why am I feeling like this?! I have Kiba and I love him more than anything in this world! I'm happy for my brother! Kiba: What's wrong beautiful? Naruko: The kids are asking their when he's gonna get married to Shikamaru..Kiba: Oh wow they need to leave that alone I mean the man just got out from a coma. Naruko: True he did honey..Kiba: What's the matter beautiful? Naruko: Nothing just happy for my brother that's all..Kiba: I am too babe.

Chapter 30

( The Final Chapter)

Three months pass and everyone's making preparations for a wedding...Kizaka: What colors should we do? Sakura: Well how about pink and white? Sasuke: You're kidding right? Naruto: Yea that's not the color to use sis...Sakura: Ugh then what do you guys suggest? Naruto: How about yellow and black he he he Kizaka: Oh you guys want them to look like bumble bees?! Sakura: Please say you guys are kidding..Mizuki: It looks like they're serious sis...Kizaka and Sakura: Oh brother! Think you're right dear sister. Naruto: What they're decent colors! Sasuke: Yea that's right they are! Mizuki: Oh you guys would say that! Kiba: What's going on you guys? Mizuki: Well um mom and dad we're trying to pick colors for your wedding and well our brothers want everyone to look like Bumble bees! Naruko: Oh dear! It does sound cute though! Kiba: Yea it does but I think that's more for your brother and Shikamaru don't you think? Naruko: that's a really good Idea babe! Kiba: Thank you kids! Sakura: You're welcome! Naruko: We've got some wonderful kids don't we honey? Kiba: Yes we do my love! Kizaka and Mizuki: Well guys which colors are we gonna go with? Sakura: Well they have to be nice colors...Kizaka: of course sis! Mizuki: yes they do so what's the verdict? Sasuke and Naruto: Black,White and Red! Girls: We love that idea guys! Naruto: Thanks! We just came up with it..Sasuke; Sure Did! Naruko: Good job you guys! All: Thanks mom! The kids run off to play.. Kiba: Those were good colors dear...Naruko: Yes they are good colors honey..I love you Kiba so much...Kiba: I love you too beautiful...They kiss each other with their tongues in each others mouths as they both moan...Naruko: ah! lets go to the bedroom baby...Kiba: okay love...Once they get to their bedroom Naruko shuts the door as her and Kiba take off each other's clothes..Naruko: Ah! ohh baby...you're so sexy Kiba...Kiba: You are too beautiful..kisses her neck then sucks on her breasts as she moans..Naruko then goes down on Kiba sucking his rock hard cock with her tongue moving around it...Kiba: Ah! ohh wow love the way you suck baby..Naruko stands up giving Kiba a kiss as he lays her on the bed and slowly enters her vagina as he thrusts...Naruko: Ah! ohh love the way you make love to me my love...Kiba: I love you so much beautiful...They kiss each other again as he thrusts deeper inside...Naruko moans really loud as Kiba cums inside her that was so wonderful love babe..Naruko: Yes it was wonderful baby..gives him a kiss as he carries her to the shower to get cleaned up. After getting cleaned up they dry each other off with a towel then hear their children laughing in the other room. Kiba: Well what are our children laughing about? Naruko: I don't know honey but we sure love those kids! Kiba: Yes we do and I'm so proud to be their father..Naruko smiles: And I am too considering they love you to death! Kiba: I know and I love them too they're my world just like you are! Naruko: Ohh sweetheart! They kiss each other again then lay down to go to sleep..as Kiba holds Naruko in his arms as they sleep. Kizaka: Guys I can't sleep..Sakura: I can't either sis and Mizuki is up too? Mizuki: Yes I am sisters can't sleep for some reason..Kizaka: Well let's try to go back to sleep even though we suffered through the trauma of hearing mom and dad going at it! Sakura: yes that is! I think we are scarred for life! Mizuki: I think so too! They all laugh then go back to sleep. The next day everyone began making preparations for Naruto and Shikamaru's wedding..Naruto: Wow I love the colors! Shikamaru: Yea So do I there cool! Kizaka, Mizuki, Sakura, along with little Naruto and Sasuke: Our brothers picked the colors and we all agreed to them! Shikamaru: Awesone you guys! Good job! Naruto & Sasuke: Thanks Uncle! Another month passes and Naruto & Shikamaru's wedding day is a few days away..the guys got their tuxedos and the girls got their flower girl dresses. Naruko: Awe you guys look so cute! I like those! Kids: Thanks Mom! Kiba: How do I look honey? Naruko turns around sees Kiba in a tuxedo thinking: Ohh he looks so yummy wow...You look hot baby! Kushina: Okay! We got the backyard all set up! Minato: It was alot of work but we did it guys! Naruko: Nice mom and Dad! Few days later everyone's getting ready for the wedding and All the girls went to help Shikamaru with his hair and outfit as the guys all went to dress in their tuxes..Kiba: Nervous Naruto? Naruto: Yes and very happy! Kiba: Cool! Kushina: Ohh Shikamaru you look amazing! Girls: Yes you Shika! Naruko: You do look amazing Shikamaru! actually gorgeous! Shikamaru: Thanks you guys! for everything..All: You're welcome Shika They all give him a hug..Minato: Are we ready? Kushina: Yes I think we are honey! Minato: Okay let's go Shikamaru! The flower girls went first throwing rose petals down the isle as Naruko and the others stood at the alter smiling at them. The music starts and Shikamaru is escorted down the isle with Minato, When they got to the alter Minato gives Shikamaru away to his son Naruto as they stand before Tsunade saying their wedding vowels..Kushina and all the others are in their seats crying as Naruto Kisses Shikamaru after giving each other their rings..Tsunade then prounces them man and well wife as everyone there cheered and clapped for them..Naruko was very happy for her brother but felt an ache in her heart thinking: Ohh Naruto why am I still in love with you when we have other people and love them so much we can't live without them? Naruto walks up to his sister..Naruto: Naruko why are you crying? Naruko whispers to him: I'm still in love with you...Naruto: You're what?! Naruko whispers it again: I still love you Naruto that's not ever gonna change...Naruto: Ohh baby...I still love you too but we're with other people now and we both love them. Naruko: I know we do and I wish you and Shikamaru much happiness! They hug each other tight..then let go of each other as Kiba comes for her and they go walking off into the house attending to their children. Minato: What's wrong? Naruto: Nothing! I'm very happy dad! Minato: I know you are! so go to your love then! Naruto runs to Shikamaru kissing him and holding him in his arms..Shikamaru: Ohh baby I love you so much! Naruto: I love you too Shikamaru..After the reception Naruto and Shikamaru went on their honeymoon as Naruko stood there watching the car drive off into the distance with tears falling from her eyes.

The End


End file.
